


League of Legends x Reader

by Neru-Anne (SilverDragonoid)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Champions, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Thriller, Tragedy, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Neru-Anne
Summary: A collection of smutty One Shots for League Fans. I´ve only planned stories for female readers so far but I could try it for male as well if requested.Do you miss your favorite champion? Please tell me!Shortcuts:(y/n)=your full name(f/n)=your first name(l/n)=your family name(e/c)=your eye color(h/c)=your hair color(s/k)=your skin color(f/c)=your favorite color(f/f)=your favorite flower (migth be in another language)





	League of Legends x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine you have two different eye colors, because it will be a little relevant later and, towards Jhin, it can only bring advantages anyways.  
> Also, there will be an unnamed rocket launcher in the story but you can choose one yourself, just think about that the name has to fit to Jhin´s craft. It will be replaced with (r/n).
> 
> And please remeber always: I´m just a young German and I´m not the best when it comes to English. I´m translating my stories just for fun and for learning. But, please, feel always free to correct me! I would really appreciate it.

You were born in Ionia and you´re still living here. A few years ago you got separated from your parents during the noxian invasion so you have no clue about what happened with them till today. You learned to protect yourself and took an interest in weapons but you also learned to bring yourself into Ionias wild nature.

Today´s rainy and you´re walking hastily through the streets of Navori. As protection from the rain, you´re wearing a cape made of bear fur. You buy a newspaper like every day and look out for a dry place. A tavern which you visit often when you need some information seems perfect. So you sit down inside and start scrolling through the papers.

'Argument in Elders Council', 'Dark Sovereign got an ally' - nothing interesting. Then you see a heading which sounds promising: 'New champion or murderer on the loose?' The League of Legends was always interesting to you and you already had the pleasure to meet some champions, so you have to know who the newbie is.

In the article is reported about a serial killer who came free from the prison for unexplainable reasons and who joined the League instantly. He's wearing a mask and is supposed to be mentally disturbed because he sees a kind of art and fervor in killing which he brings to validity in a cruel way. You've already heard of him before he got prisoned and you've seen one of his victims, too. To not look like a maniac you showed fake pity and shock though you were totally fascinated by his work.

"Khada Jhin..." you mumble his artist name. The hood hides your grin because you´re glad he´s back again. You´ve never seen him yet but you would like to know who stucks behind that artwork. As you don´t have to do anything without a home or friends anyways, you want to wait until he takes action again to be right there instantly. Maybe you would find him one day if you´re fast enough in the right place at the right moment.

Not even twenty-four hours have passed when you heard the first rumors from the neighboring town about a found corpse. Immediately you get there and find the crime scene. The dead body is already wrapped in linen cloths and ready for the funeral, but there where it has lied on the ground before was now a big red lotus blossom. It´s definitely blood so you can be sure about that it was Jhin´s work.

In the next days you follow his blood trail north but you always come way too late. Suddenly you notice a pattern in the crime scenes. If you´re not wrong he should appear in Ionia´s capital city next - the Placidium. But you must be in time this time because you don´t just have to get to know your favorite artist but also you have to warn him. You´ve seen Zed and Shen on many crime scenes, certainly, they are hunting him. And if you were able to find out his next position then these two are underway for a long time already.

When you arrive in the Placidium you just shamble through the streets and wait for something to happen. It´s night in the meantime and you sneak around with the hope for any sign of life. And there, indeed: a shot followed by a scream. "Please, please spare me!" you hear a desperate male voice shout. While you´re running to where the sounds come from you can hear three further shots, but there´s no screaming anymore. You just turn around a corner where you expect to be Khada Jhin and you're only able to see a shape jumping over a wall with a deep giggle. Ignoring the beautiful artwork on the ground, you jump afterward but can´t see anything anymore. There are three paths in front of you which he could have chosen.

While you despair inside your head about the fact that you´ve lost him so curtly, you hear a loud 'click' next to your head. In your canthus, you can see how something held near your head and you turn around slowly. With the barrel directional between your eyes, he´s now standing in front of you: Jhin. So long you´ve been waiting to see this smile on the mask. Your breath fades and you freeze at his sight. "Who do we have here?" he asks playfully. You fall to your knees and can hardly believe it. "Jhin..." you breathe his name. Whisper´s barrel follows you down. He´s still holding his finger on the trigger.

"Who are you, my lady?" he asks. You answer excited: "My name´s (y/n) but that´s immaterial. I want to warn you. I think Zed and Shen are chasing after you. They should be here soon" "Those two cockroaches again," he mutters, but then he wants to know, "And why would you want to warn me? Do you know who I am?" "Yes, and I admire you. Your artworks... they are true masterpieces! I always wanted to meet you," you explain. Jhin is totally overwhelmed. That someone admires and doesn´t loathe him he sees for the time. But then he giggles and says, "Finally someone who understands something of true art. I think it really isn´t worth it to kill you now" He takes the weapon down and starts going. "Goodbye, (f/n) (l/n)"

"Wait," you say and grab his arm. He turns his head and gives you a confused look. "Please, take me with you," you beg, "I want to watch my great artist when he accomplishes his work, and I want to learn. Teach me, please. I won´t be a burden for you because it would be an honor for me anytime to become one of your masterpieces" Something in your eyes brings him to think about it seriously and he asks you, "What are you capable of?" You answer, "I thaught myself close combat even with different weapons. I can draw, too, and I have a good perception"

Then you hear the first people cry out in horror. Though you are look-safe behind the wall it´s still too dangerous to stay. "For my sake, but let´s get away from here now. And I have a condition" You look at him with big eyes, expectant. "You don´t just obey me but you also don´t fight back when I´ve finally considered a perfect death for you" You nod and he pulls you with him out of the town.

You run into the woods and you won´t stop until nobody can see you anymore. Jhin sits down on a rock and leans back. Just now you notice his mechanical arm and use the opportunity to inspect him from top to bottom. His legs, too, are mechanical. _What happened?_ you ask yourself but don´t dare to mention it.

Rather you inspect his artistic sniper in his left hand. Jhin notices that and sweeps gently over the weapon. "This is Whisper," he says. Fascinated you view the beautiful thing to the smallest detail. "Uhm, Jhin?" you ask and look him in his left eye, "Can you teach me how to shoot?" He nods. "Thank you!" Overjoyed you hug him whereupon his mechanical limbs clatter. He´s confused at first but then he pats your back. "No problem" A smile forms under his mask which you can´t see, unfortunately. You both stand up and get on your way again.

"Today start your lessons," Jhin says the next morning after you wake up. Soon you go to a glade and the virtuoso presses you his weapon in your hand. Amazed you look at it and feel honored. He goes to the other side of the glade, carves with a dagger a cross in a tree and comes back to you. You grip the Sniper tightly, aim as best you can and pull the trigger. Absolutely missed.

Jhin steps behind you and takes your arm in which you hold Whisper. "Don´t be so stiffened. Let loose a bit and let the weapon guide you," he says. Then he leads your arm with his and straightens it up so that you can aim again. "Stay like this," he orders you and examines your posture. With a few handles, he adjusts you and you actually feel more loose, what doesn´t make the big Whisper less heavy. Now he lays his head down on your shoulder and aims with your arm. "Shoot" Bull´s-eye. Unfortunately, the heavy recoil oppresses you but you don´t show any weakness.

After further two shots he loads the gun and lets you try it on your own. "Take the same pose like before," he orders you and you aim at the meanwhile perforated tree again. It´s going much better now even if you still don´t hit. Before the last shot, you let your arms down and sigh. "Do you really give up already?" Jhin asks provocative and lays his right hand on your shoulder. "Practise creates masters. Or do you think I could do this from the beginning? After all, I´ve started with melee weapons too. Come on!" You raise the weapon again and concentrate on one point before you pull the trigger and the recoil causes you to stagger backward. Jhin catches you with one arm and you stand up again. "Thank you," you breathe quickly and look at the result to distract from the fact that you became slightly red. Exactly in the black.

Jhin nods satisfied and says then, "First off you practice with Whisper but we have to get you an own weapon quickly. Someday you´ll dislocate your shoulder" You can´t wait to have an own sniper rifle. "Try it a few more times and take a break as soon as you get exhausted. I´m going to look around a bit," he says and disappears. You shoot a few more times and load the gun on your own. But then after the next shot - which does sit well in the meantime - you have to stop because your shoulder threatens to fall off. It hurts because of Whisper´s recoil, especially after the latest shot. You lay Whisper down next to you carefully and lay yourself on the ground. You doze off after a short time already...

You get awake by a loud bang and you see Jhin in front of you. With Whisper, he´s aiming at the ground near your head. "Boom... and dead," he says and turns to go again. You´re completely overwhelmed. Like he could read your mind he explains, "You always have to be observant, even while sleeping!" "But how can you control it while sleeping?" you ask. He turns his face a bit in your direction so that he can see you in his canthus. "I´m going to teach you that," he says and moves on. "Anyway, where are you going?" you want to know. "To the next town. Got some tasks left. After them we can focus on your training," he answers coolly without looking at you. You stand up and run after him immediately.

When you arrive at the next town by sunset, Jhin says, "Show me your martial art, newbie" It provokes you while he just chuckles deeply. That chuckle makes a shiver run up your spine, but a pleasant one.

"These are the targets. Memorize their faces," he says and holds out two drawn identikits. They show two grumpy men who are dressed nobly. After you remember their faces, you nod and you start running.

In the town you don´t leave Jhin´s side even for a millimeter and follow each of his instructions until you get to the house where your targets should be. With easiness, he breaks in a little basement window through which you enter.

Jhin holds Whisper, ready to shoot, and you draw both of your daggers. Without a single sound, you sneak the stairs up until you hear voices. By signals, Jhin makes you clear that he goes first and you have to give him backing. You nod and he goes on.

He throws the door open from the room where the voices are coming from. "Gentlemen, may I introduce myself? Jhin, Khada Jhin," he says as if he was in a theatre. The present are totally overwhelmed, only one tries to flee through the window. But thanks to Whisper he doesn´t get far. "Resistance is futile, your last hour has hit," he says deadly serious now.

Those who own weapons grab them and aim at Jhin. Now you emerge from behind his back and throw a dagger at one guy with a pistol. "Oh well," you say, go over to the dead body and pull out your dagger. The men don´t dare to attack you because Whisper looks at them very threatening.

"One, two, three," counts your partner the survivors, "That makes exactly four for me then" The one who isn´t one of the wanted men just gets a bullet through his head. The other two beg for mercy and you enjoy it like a sadist, but you don´t show it.

Jhin enjoys himself very much, too, so that he moves over to one of them slowly and circles around him. "What should we do with you, my dear? The default nonsense or are you chosen for something special?" hums the virtuoso. "You´re going to regret this," the man says trembling. Jhin chuckles muffled and aims with Whisper on his occiput. "A true artist doesn´t regret his works," he says and fires.

"Not worthy?" you ask giggling. "No. I don´t waste my time with something like that," your partner answers and goes to the last survivor.

"Do you want to die as pitiful as your partner in crime or do you want to have a beautiful death?" Jhin asks with a harsh voice. "I _will_ have a beautiful death," says the addressee and fetches a detonator out of his jacket, "'cause I´ll take you to the grave with me, Jhin!"

Even before he can trigger it you jump to him, grab his arm and hold it tight on his back so that he has to let the detonator fall. "Jhin, he´s all yours," you say cheerfully. "Thank you. You defused the situation well," he praises you, then he turns back to his victim, "and now back to you. I think I actually can make an artwork out of you" The addressed man looks angrily at Jhin while he tries to hide his fear. But you both sense the panic that spreads quickly in him.

Jhin directs Whisper's barrel to the man´s heart which throbs faster and faster. "What will happen now is pure magic," Jhin says with a soft voice and pulls the trigger. The enchanted bullet makes its way through the body quickly and there where it hits smoke rises into the air. The smoke has a sandy, golden color and forms small delicate butterflies. They dance to the air while the corpse falls to the ground until they slowly begin to fade away.

Fascinated you watch the spectacle, but Jhin doesn´t seem impressed. "What a yawn, I already had this once," he says and turns to go. "What´s wrong?" you ask. He answers, "A true artwork is characterized by uniqueness. But I had that performance already. That's why I often chose my victims on my own even if they aren´t on my list. Because then my feeling says me if it´s worth it or not. I killed those just because I had to. Art is a thing where the result is affected by the willingness and if you´re in the mood. If you´re forced to do something, the result will be impaired" Now you understand it.

"And who forces you to kill someone you don´t want to?" you ask. "I´m not allowed to tell you his name. It´s unnecessary anyway. What you need to know is that he´s the one who took care of my liberation. So to say I have to do this work as a compensation," he says and walks down the stairs.

"Hurry! The shots have drawn attention for sure," he shouts to you and you run after him. You leave the house through the basement again because it would be too showy to go through the front door. Before the inhabitants can make riot you´ve disappeared in the woods.

"I hope you could learn something today," says Jhin and you nod eagerly. "Even adolescent artists need an artist name, too. From now on your name is (f/n) (f/f)," he decides and you agree.

It´s a lucky coincidence that he chose your favorite flower of all because you haven´t told him anything about that. Presumably, he assigned it to your appearance and character. Contentedly you hop behind him.

Again you wander to the next town, this time to Kashuri, but beforehand Jhin suddenly stops by a hut in the forest. Without saying anything he enters the woodhouse and you follow him like a shadow, but with a little-confused gaze. From the inside, the house appears like a hunters hut but instead of skulls and furs, there´re hanging all sorts of weapons on the walls. But mainly firearms. Each one is unique and a real work of art.

"What can I do for you?" a short man asks who just comes from the next room and stops behind the counter. He´s holding an artistically curved dagger in his hand and polishes it with a polishing cloth. His quite calm mood changes abruptly when he sees Jhin. "The Golden Demon," he breathes reverently. "You remember me," Jhin replies amused. "Of course! At least it has cost me two months to procure that weapon for you," the merchant points at Whisper which hangs cozy on her master´s side. The owner chuckles and simply says, "And I´m very grateful for that. Whisper has never disappointed me till now" "That´s nice," grumbles the opposite. The thought that countless people died through that weapon, displeases him.

"If you own a weapon that satisfies you, what brings you to me?" the merchant finally gets to the point. Jhin grabs you by your shoulders and places you before him, then he answers, "A sniper rifle for this young lady" The small one inspects you from top to bottom with a valuing gaze what intimidates you a little. "May it be something heavy too?" he asks Jhin with a raised eyebrow. The adressee says, "Yes but with a preferably low recoil" "Then I recommend you to look here," he points with his both arms at the wall to his right which is full of sniper rifles. They´re all very long and slim but the weight is completely different. Some are as light as feathers, on the other hand, some bring several kilos onto the scale. But the seller describes them as an extension of the arm. After that criterion you have to choose, according to Jhin.

After you´ve put on a few weapons, the man picks up a black extremely slim rifle from the wall and hands it to you sanguinely. It is decorated with golden and silver tendrils and sparkles like freshly polished, behind the front visor is a thin red ring but this isn´t what this weapon makes so special. It´s a kind of a gun-blade because on the bottom side from the front part is a fine but not too slim white blade attached. You´ve never seen anything like that before. For close combat is the blade´s position absolutely unsuitable but nevertheless, it would be useful. The image of an engraved serpent snakes along the whole blade. And when you take the weapon in your hand you almost scream with happiness. It isn´t particularly heavy but its weight lays pleasant in your hand. And when you wave with it through the air from left to right it lets be guided easily. _This_ is _your_ arm´s extension.

You put it on and aims at a crack in the wooden wall. Then you imagine that you fire and move your finger a little bit but without really pulling the trigger. A skew smile sneaks onto your mouth, your (e/c) and (e/c) eyes flash dangerously and a slightly breathed "Bang," escapes your lips.

"We take it," Jhin says and goes to the cash desk while he searches for gold in his pocket. "Quick, exact and super quiet," the merchant mentions the characteristics of the firearm while he lays a little box on the desk. "These iron bullets indeed small but very heavy and have a good penetration. They´re already included in the purchase price," he explains. "Is there maybe an even bigger caliber?" Jhin asks while you can´t let your eyes from your new companion. "No, Sir, I´m sorry. This is a custom built" The virtuoso nods, showing attention.

Carefully you press the weapon against yourself as something in the showcase in the counter gets your attention. In the glass case stands a gigantic weapon completely made of jade. The barrel is just as gigantic - you can only imagine with what kind of caliber that machine works. Also is the shape the one of a dragon which spits the bullets out of its mouth because the muzzle has the shape of a dragon head. Seen that way.. if you aren´t completely batty you recognize that this tons heavy thing won´t shoot normal bullets but rockets.

Jhin, who has followed your gaze, looks not very convinced at you while he waits for you to come out of your amazement. "Jhin, please," with eyes as big as apples you beg him while he´s actually considering, "Silence can be loud too" Now he can´t resist and says, "Then you are responsible for the clean-up everytime" "With pleasure!" you salute full of proud. "That´s what I wanted to hear," says Jhin, chuckles cunningly and brushes your cheek. The merchant just watches you two astonished. He would have never expected such a gesture from someone like Jhin. The sniper pays quickly for both ornaments while instead of proud now raises blood to your head. The merchant takes the rocket launcher out of the showcase and you almost collapse from the weight at first but you can still handle it and you leave the hut satisfied.

"And what now?" Jhin asks to the air. "Let us terrorize the next targets!" you say skittishly. Jhin only can giggle again. "Then let´s do that," he says and holds Whisper with both hands behind his head while you follow a trace to the next town.

This job is done quickly too. But your bazooka is not used, what frustrates you slightly. From a hill outside the town you have eliminated the guards first, then everyone who would get too close Jhin to him through the window. Indeed the shot was barely audible and hit even from hundreds of meters distance unerringly. You´ve waited for Jhin to give you a sign when you made yourself comfortable on the grass. With iron gaze, you weren´t able to look away from the happening. But Jhin wasn´t able to be distracted by you, too, and did his job without looking after you or giving attention to the falling people. You know exactly that this is a sign of deep trust. He knows that you keep his back clear and therefore he can concentrate completely. Only as he was finished he has peeked in your direction through the window once. Your heart has almost jumped out of your chest, so it was probably better that it didn´t happen earlier. But you´ve stayed in firing position until he appeared next to you.

Yes, you´ve actually developed feelings for that schizophrenic, which go beyond the ones of a student for his master, and in the course of the next months, they didn´t lessen. He has shown you a new world and you are willing to follow him everywhere. Every time he chuckles it sounds to you like you´re ears were drugged. Every time he looks at you, even when just from the side, it flutters in you and you are stunned. His voice is like music for your ears. When he thought you how to shoot back then and lead your hands, now became your most beautiful memory.

You smile uncontrollably when your eyes search for his shape while he´s sitting before you with his back turned to you and just watches down the valley because you sit on a mountain. But you know that he´ll never feel the same for you. He devotes his heart, his fervor, his whole life to art. But it doesn´t bother you, you accept it the way it is and try to be helpful with all your force.

"Let´s seek an accommodation, it´s getting darker slowly," he notes and stands up. As long you walk down the mountain it´s getting late so that it´s already pitch-dark when you arrive at the bottom. "I know an inn in the near of which owner´s service I´ve been. We will be safe there for sure," Jhin explains and shows the way. Like Jhin´s, your sniper rifle  _Silence_  - you´ve named her like that parallel to Whisper - dangles on your hip, but you have to carry your jade dragon in a backpack because he´s simply too heavy.

Finally you arrive and Jhin opens the big wooden door. The house which stands isolated from the nearby town - ´cause Jhin always tries to avoid cities - has two floors where the first one only serves as lobby and cafeteria. On the second floor are all rooms distributed. "A room for two," says Jhin to the host with dim voice and he just takes the money seriously which is handed over to him and assures himself, "Only for one night?" "Yes," answers Jhin and goes to the room of which number stands on the key which was handed over to him. You stay close behind him like a silent shadow when you walk upstairs. But the thick air makes you feel a bit queasy.

Your room is the last one on the corridor and the door of the next room is locked with wooden bars so that you are isolated from other guests. Jhin even locks the door behind you too, after you enter the room. It isn´t big but not small, too, and in its right corner stands a double-bed as well a small table with a chair in front of the window.

Your partner lays his stuff down on the table right away and turns to you. "I´ll take a shower," he says coldly and disappears immediately through the door in the left wall.

You lay down your weapons on the table as well and sit down on the bed. That´s a completely new situation for you because you´ve never stayed in an inn before, just for the reason that it´s too risky. So Jhin seems to really trust that host. Even when you´ve washed by headwaters or below waterfalls too you´ve always done that separated. But why do you make hopes at all? You won´t see anything from him anyway. He will come out in full gear again certainly and go to sleep like that too. To keep the identity of his face unknown is way too important to him.

But then the door opens and your jaw drops. He now stands in front of you with just a towel around his hips and runs his big hand through his wet, brown hair while he closes his eyes. But because of that you notice something. He looks at you questionly with one eye opened but you just jump up and grab his right arm whereby he opens his second eye too and focusses it on you. He is... absolutely normal. No metal, no injuries. His legs are human and unharmed too. "But-" you can´t even speak and just look at him overwhelmed. "My arm? Yes, it´s alright. What did you think?" he takes the words out of your mouth. At that, his voice lost it musical tone without the mask what overall lets him seem much more human. Usually, he seems too unreal to you, too perfect, almost godlike.

"But... what´s with the metal then?" you find the words again. "An armor. It protects my arm from Whisper´s recoil during the Curtain Call. But you never asked," a slight, amused chuckle leaves his throat which makes you shiver. "I feared that it could be something you don´t want to speak about," you explain. "You could have asked me nevertheless when you are curious. I wouldn´t be angry at you because of that," he smiles awry and caresses your back gently.

Now you lead your hand to his right cheek and stroke his soft skin with your thumb. "And your eye... so you just hid it, too?" "Yes, but let it be my worry," he murmurs and starts kissing your hand on his cheek. You get red and twitch, what Jhin notices and penetrates you from beside with one eye. A demonic eye drunk with desire. In fact, he looks the same way at his victims in their death moment but he emits no bloodlust at all, so that you still feel safe, even if a little uneasy. Like a hungry wolf, he overawes you with his gaze and pushes you back slowly but surely. That gaze hypnotizes you so much that you don´t even realize when you suddenly stand at the wall and have no escape anymore because his muscular arms right and left from your head obstruct you the way.

"Why so shy, my flower?" says Jhin grinning in your ear and bites your neck carefully, what coaxes out a moan from you instantly. "So delicate and sensitive... You better should take more care of yourself, don´t you think?" to support his words he lays his hands on your hips and roams with his mouth to your collarbone. You bite your teeth together. "Huh? No resistance at all? So I guessed right that you yearn for me a long time already," he shamelessly continues to tease you. He just exploits that you can´t refuse him anything.

"Come on, say something" "More," is your prompt but shaky answer. "I didn´t understand you. Repeat it please," he says with a bigger grin than before. Your knees get slack. "I want more," you say with more certainty now and wrap your arms around his neck when your legs actually slacken. As a reaction to that Jhin shoves his knee between your legs and gives you support as well as a new wave of arousal.

You moan lightly and look away ashamed but he just removes your shirt. "Jhin!" you shout indignantly but he already opens your bra and kisses you. His tongue asks for entry which you don´t deny. Skillfully he dominates you and explores your mouth, what makes you even weaker. He holds your wrists against the wall next to your head and roams from your mouth down to your breasts. His soft lips and wet tongue let you feel the heaven on earth when he starts to spoil your nipple. He puts your both hands in one of his so that he can help out with his now free hand. You moan and twitch from pleasure when he begins to nip and twirl your nipple.

Automatically you press your legs together but Jhin´s knee still´s in the way. "Is there someone impatient?" he hums and lets go of your breast to free you from your trousers now. He lets your hands go too and with one gesture of his hand the towel drops to the ground. You must swallow heavily at the sight. He comes close to your ear again and whispers roughly, "Like what you see?" then he chuckles satisfied. "You are really beautiful, you know that?" he says, smells your hair and grabs your butt to press you closer to him.

"Mmh..." escapes the deepest part of his throat and starts slowly to penetrate you. "Jhin!-" you squeak but let it happen and even enjoy it. The deeper he gets, the more painful it gets, but the feeling of fullness is just too good so that you start to pant loudly and uncontrollably. "Ah!" you begin to moan and get increasingly louder the more force he puts into the next thrust - and he has much strength.

Roughly he presses you against the wall and lifts your legs and bends them to be able to thrust even deeper into you. In the beginning, you´ve clawed into his back but now you lever yourself from his shoulders and still against the wall. A little space emerged between you but that position is even more comfortable for Jhin. When he thrusts into you now, you scream out of shock and open your wet eyes wide because he now penetrates you as deep as even possible. Additionally, he puts a rough brutality into his thrusts so that you throw your head back and your tongue hangs out of the side of your mouth.

You want to moan his name but just aren´t able to. He reached a pace that only lets you moan nonstop. You verge on losing your mind wherefore your orgasm passes by just irrelevantly, especially because Jhin just continues anyway. But that, what you realize of it, makes the feeling even more intense. Until he cums in you soon, too.

Very slightly panting he falls on top of you so that he presses you to the wall again. His sweaty forehead leans against yours, too, and looks shortly thereafter in your eyes. He loves your eyes for the fact that they´re of a different character. He said once that one emits energy and emotion and shines with the sun to the bet while the other one emits pure strength and power of will as well as calmness and composure. At the same time his red-brown that fascinates you, seems to be calm and relaxed like a summer breeze, what calms you right now too.

Completely relaxed but still heavy panting you take his intensive gaze and return it until he pulls out of you what lets you moan a last time and lays you onto the bed. He lays behind you and embraces you with his muscular arms. "Good night, my flower," he hums into your neck and instantly falls asleep.

As expected in the next morning there´s no sign of that the last night had even exist. Jhin acts like always and even was fully dressed when you woke up. You just feel completely abused and exploited. You know that he doesn´t feel anything for you and probably just let out his sexual frustration on you yesterday. That lays heavy on you but you continue your everyday life too as everything was okay. Nevertheless, you are always ready to dedicate yourself to your master again.

But in the evening after work is done he comes to you and says, "That thing yesterday evening did really happen" You look at him confused because you don´t understand what he´s aiming for but he continues to speak, "Though it looked like I´ve just used you for my desire but in reality you´re just the best person I´ve ever met..." You´re stunned. You´ve never been aware Jhin could be so cute. This is his completely own way to confess his feelings without admitting that he´s "disloyal" towards art.

He lays down and you smile to the sky when you let yourself fall into the grass. So you fall asleep happily.

"(f/n)! Get up!" Jhin calls and throws Silence on your stomach. You startle and inquire about the problem. "Shen and Zed are hot on our heels. One of their students became cocky," he explains and points at the dead body next to you. You recognize that he must be a member of the Order of Shadows by his mask. Yet you reach for (r/n) and you run for your lives.

"The woods won´t protect us anymore. They´re probably distributed everywhere," says Jhin and turns to the nearest town. You scamper through the streets as a horn chimes. "Shit they inform the whole town!" curses Jhin. You look at your partner with fear in your eyes. "Hey," he catches your attention, "we need a hideout and we´ll get out of here again. Don´t worry" Even now, when he gave up all hope himself, he tries to build you up. But then suddenly his eyes sparkle again.

You pass an abandoned house. "Get in here!" Jhin says and pulls you into the house by your arm. Promptly he throws the first available furniture he sees at the closed door. Then you run upstairs to the highest floor, run into a room and look out of the window, but down there is a crowd already waiting. Jumping would be too risky from that height anyway. Also, the house is surrounded by the town´s citizens. You already hear that the door downstairs gets kicked in and Zed, Shen and their subordinates seek after you. You are encircled; you won´t get out anymore.

Panically you look over to Jhin. For the first time, you see a spark of fear in his red-brown eye but even that spark vanishes right away. As always he stays the calmness itself and begins to shove all possible furniture against the door. You help him until the whole room is virtually empty. It´s very big and offers much space despite the hill at the door.

"What now?" you ask your partner. "We definitely won´t get out anymore. I think... it´s time for you to become a work of art," he says depressed. You nod understandingly and mentally prepare yourself to leave that world soon. "But fulfill me a last request," you say, "let me die slowly" "But that will cause you incomprehensible torment!" "I don´t care. I´m ready to take the pain to be able to stay by your side till the last second" He turns away and closes his eyes desperately. "Fine," he says then and places you on the floor. His hand reaches for Whisper and he aims at your shoulder. He takes off the mask and rips a part of his suit off so that his head is set free and you can see his face.

Without an expression on the face he pulls the trigger and you endure the pain without crying. He shoots at your leg next. Because of the shots your pursuer now knows where you are and you hear them climb the stairs. The third shot goes through your stomach whereupon you wince. Jhin immediately fetches out Whisper´s extension which he usually uses only for the "Curtain Call" and starts to paint with your blood on the floor. You feel getting weaker and the oxygen escapes you second by second. After not even one minute it´s done and Jhin fondly ogles his most beautiful and last artwork. A big red rose wrapped in a beauteous lily appears in the background of you. "I always knew that red would fit you well," he says calmly. You smile weakly but then you hear someone hammering at the door. Tears leak from your eyes and you sob whereupon you cough and spill blood in the process.

"(f/n), though I´ve never told you that, but..." he makes a pause while Zed and Shen try to kick the door open, "...I love you" "Jhin," a smile, a sob, a cough, "I love you too" He comes down to you kisses you gently. Then he whispers in your ear, "Your are my _masterpiece_ " Touched, you start to sob again but gets quieter.

He presses you Whisper in the hand and aims at himself before he setups on his knees and slightly bends over you. "Shoot!" he orders you harshly and you say confident, "I will love you forever!" Then you pull the trigger with your last energy and with trembling arms when you aim at his heart. The enchanted bullet penetrates his body instantly and he falls to the ground next to you. A beautiful red lotus blossom develops on the ceiling and at the same time, a circle of fire inflames around you. You´ve never perceived the magic of his bullets as so beautiful and unique until now.

You let your arms drop together with Whisper whereupon Jhin immediately grabs your hand. You smile at one another and he whispers exhausted, "Me too" You smile; he as well. You only see how his eyes shut before you, too, see just black...

_...Zed and Shen finally break through the door and the fire goes out instantly but they´re too late. At the sight of the whole blood, they almost have to throw up. In the room has been painted a beautiful work of art made of blood on the ground that even continues on the ceiling... and you lie there hand in hand, smiling, in the middle. "So this young man was behind Khada Jhin´s mask the whole time... They really did it," says Shen, "they died as freemen. Even through their own hands" "Look, Shen, their hands" says Zed, ,,When they talked about a student I´ve never thought that they could be a couple for real" "There exist the craziest occurrences in the world - and now there´re two less of them... And till today we don´t know his name. Come, Zed, let´s disappear from this cursed place" "I would love to," consents the master of shadows and they leave the room..._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Drama, anything against it?;-;
> 
> I didn´t describe Jhin´s appearance much because everyone has his/her own version of Jhin and that´s good  
> Don´t expect another part to come soon


End file.
